


Let Them Know

by larislynn



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Forehead Kisses, Kissing, Light Angst, Romantic Fluff, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27959054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larislynn/pseuds/larislynn
Summary: So far you've successfully kept your relationship with Bucky a secret. But when you find out about a gala at Avengers Tower, you can't help but wonder if it's worth keeping secret anymore.Request: "May I request prompt 9 please (I would dance but...) like maybe reader is super short barely 5 feet and Steve or Bucky are three times her size so she would have maybe stand on their feet to dance"
Relationships: Avengers Team & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 31





	Let Them Know

A knock resounded at your door, stirring you from sleep. “What is it?” you asked groggily. “I swear to God, if the city needs saving again, I’m out. It’s not my turn for a mission.” Glancing at the clock, you noted the time- noon. Damn, you needed to fix your sleep schedule.

“It’s not a mission,” you heard Tony say from outside the room. “This is more important. We’re having a team meeting in the kitchen in five minutes.”

You sighed and rolled out of bed. Immediately you began to shiver and rolled your eyes. After last night’s training session you were so exhausted you forgot to turn up the heat in your room. Scurrying across the floor, you increased the thermostat by a few degrees. You may be a trained assassin but you refused to freeze to death when you didn’t need to.

For a moment you pondered what Tony’s oh so important meeting could be about. A wave of nervousness washed over you as you wondered if the others had found out about your relationship with Bucky. 

While it was secret that the two of you were friends, that wasn’t the full truth. You had been secretly dating Bucky for a few months now. It was only a matter of time until the team found out, but you wanted to wait until the others were more used to having him around. Some of the team still hadn’t warmed up to him, still thinking of him as the fearsome Winter Soldier and not as James Buchanan Barnes, the kind man whom you’d come to love.

The only people who knew were Steve and Natasha, and they had been sworn to secrecy. You couldn’t help but wonder if one of Tony’s security cameras had caught one of your covert kisses. However, you quickly dismissed the thought. It was unlikely that the meeting was about the two of you. If Tony Stark was anything he was dramatic. On the chance he found out, he’d make it a bigger deal than a team meeting. 

After pulling on a comfortable sweater, you headed out for the kitchen. When you arrived, you saw Bucky and Thor sitting at the table, chatting away like good friends. After a moment Tony joined in, sharing an anecdote about something DUM-E had done in the lab. It made you smile, seeing them getting along. At the same time it made you wonder if all this secrecy was even necessary. 

You poured yourself a cup of coffee before joining the others at the table. “So Tony,” you said, “what’s this ‘important meeting’ about?” 

“I’m so glad you asked,” he said with a grin. “Pepper is hosting a charity gala at the tower tonight. You’re all invited to be there.” After seeing the blank expressions on most everyone’s face, he clarified. “You’re all required to be there. It’s an Official Avengers Event, so everyone has to go.” 

Grumbles were heard from around the table. Bucky leaned over to you, “It could be fun,” he whispered cheerfully. “I haven’t been to a dance since the ‘40’s, so it’ll be a nice change of pace.”

“This  _ is  _ a formal event,” Tony stated. “Outfits have already been chosen for everyone, and event protocol must be followed at all times. That means all of you have to be on your best behavior, got it?”

Steve grinned, “Tony, didn’t you get drunk at one of your own parties and fight Rhodey while in the Iron Man suit?”

Rhodey nodded, “He does have a point.” 

Tony rolled his eyes, “I think that’s what lawyers would describe as a ‘prior bad act’. And how do you even know about that, weren’t you still a frozen Capsicle back then?”

“I did my research before joining the team,” Steve said with a chuckle. “But I swear I won’t get drunk at Pepper’s party, she deserves a nice event.”

“Your Midgardian alcohol won’t affect me,” Thor promised. “so you needn’t worry.”

“Thank you, Thor,” Tony answered. “Everyone’s outfit has been laid out in their room. You’re expected to be ready by six o’clock tonight, so that gives you,” he glanced at his watch, “five hours to get ready.”

Walking back to your room you felt someone grab your hand. You tensed for a moment, ready to fight off any attacker. You may only be five-foot something, but that didn’t mean you wouldn’t hesitate to cut a bitch.

“It’s just me,” he said gently, raising his free hand in mock-surrender. “I know we’re not exactly in private right now but I actually wanted to talk to you about that.”

“...wanted to talk to you about that.” you said. “Oh,” you laughed, your eyes meeting his. “You can go first.”

“I thought, if it was alright, we could tell the others about this,” he said, “about us.”

You nodded your head in agreement. “I thought the same thing. I don’t want to hide how much I care about you anymore. We can tell them tonight at the gala.” 

“Or we can go together and let them piece it together themselves,” he smirked.

“That sounds perfect,” you said. “Meet me outside my room at five-thirty.” 

He planted a soft kiss to the top of your head. “I’ll be there.” 

You walked into your room and sighed. A dress sat on the bed in a lovely royal blue with a large skirt. While it was gorgeous, it definitely wasn’t practical. If there was a security threat it would be difficult to fight off attackers. That's when you noticed the skirt was able to zip off, revealing pants underneath. Whoever designed this dress was a genius, you had to admit that. 

Once again, a knock came from your door. “One second,” you called. You zipped up your dress and opened the door to see Nat, already dressed. Whoever said redheads shouldn’t wear red had never met Natasha- she looked stunning and you told her so.

“Thank you,” she said with a smile. “So do you. I’m sure Bucky is going to love it too,” she said with a wink. “Speaking of Bucky, he seemed excited for the gala tonight.”

You agreed, “He seems really excited to go. And,” you paused, debating whether to tell her, “we’ve decided to go together.” 

Her brows shot up in shock. “That’s great,” she said reassuringly, “I saw how well everyone seemed to be getting along this morning.”

“Me too,” you smiled. “I just hope it will go over well.”

“I’m sure it will, but just remember, it’s your relationship, not theirs. Now, how about we do our makeup for the party?” When you nodded, she smiled. “I just remembered, my bag is still in my room. I’ll be right back.” 

She returned a few minutes later, makeup in hand. While it seemed to take longer than it should have, you didn’t comment on it. Instead, you let yourself get caught up in the process of getting ready.

Before you knew it, the time was five-thirty. Nat bid you farewell and went back to her room for some finishing touches. Meanwhile you were pacing nervously near your door, waiting for Bucky to arrive. You silently thanked yourself for wearing flats. Knowing you’d have a long night ahead of you, it was best to avoid heels. 

The knock at your door made you jump. When you opened it, Bucky stood in the hall, wearing a perfectly tailored suit. He had a dark blue rose in his left lapel, and a matching corsage in hand. 

As you let him in, you asked, “How did you know…” you trailed off. You weren’t sure how he was able to match the color of the flower to your dress. 

He smiled, “Nat told me. I had her find out so I could get this for you. If we’re going together we may as well make it obvious.” 

You chuckled and gave him a quick kiss. “Thank you,” you said. “And no matter what happens tonight, I love you.”

“I love you too,” he said, his piercing blue eyes meeting yours. “Now, let’s go shock everyone in the tower.” 

He led you into the ballroom, his arm linked with yours. You heard people murmur, but couldn’t care less. You saw Tony and the others near the refreshment table, and Steve waved you over. Apparently Natasha had told him of your plan, since he didn’t seem shocked to see the two of you together. 

“Now what do we have here?” Tony asked. 

You looked at Bucky and he nodded. “We have something to tell you guys. We’re together, we have been for a few months now.” A few whispers went through the group, but Tony stepped forward.

“Well, my congratulations to both of you. You definitely make a great pair.” The rest of the team congratulated you, and you felt a weight lift off your chest. Now you wouldn’t have to worry about your relationship with him being a secret.

An old song came on over the speakers and Bucky took your hand. Leaning over he whispered, “Dance with me?”

“I would dance but…,” you trailed off. “Are you sure? I mean the team knows, but if we dance together everyone will know. You know what they might say.”

“Doll, I don’t care what anyone has to say. If I can’t dance with my best girl at a gala, then what’s the point of going to the gala?”

You grinned and he led you out to the dance floor. The height difference made things a bit difficult, so to make up for it you stood on the tops of his shoes. He laughed a little bit and you rested your head on his shoulder. 

As the song began to wind down, he looked at you lovingly. Leaning in, his lips brushed yours and you met him for a soft kiss. You could feel everyone’s eyes on you both. Sensing your unease, Bucky whispered to you, “Let them look, doll. Let them all know how much I love you.”    


**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written for Bucky in ages, but it feels great to write for him again! (I am currently taking fic requests on my Tumblr @thenewlarislynn) As always, kudos and comments are appreciated! Love you all! <3


End file.
